A Truce That could Unite Two Families
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: What if Claudia met Jason her first night in Port Charles instead of Sonny?
1. Chapter 1

_What if Claudia met Jason at the bar her first night in Port Charles instead of Sonny? So my story starts the same, but she met and had the one night stand with Jason. And she left that night with a surprise that she was to discover later on. She doesn't know that Jason works for her father's number one enemies and doesn't find out until it's to late._

* * *

><p><strong>Claudia<strong>, "The meeting I had with the five families went well didn't it? I have the waterfront property don't I? Yes, and Yes. So you know what that means Trevor's! That means I'm in charge, I'm the new power in Port Charles. NOT YOU, so you better back the fuck off before I give one of my nice new allies a reason to get ride of you!" Trevor holds his hands up, and backs up out the office and accidentally bumps into Johnny, "you should really get a hold of your sister. Real her in John, before she makes someone mad and gets hurt." **Johnny**, "Is that a threat Lancing, because I don't know if you've notice but Claudia's the calm, normal one of the family. And I don't think you want to go around making threats about my sister." **Trevor**, "I didn't mean any disrespect or to come off like I'm threatening anyone, I'm just saying that…" **Johnny**, "If I were you Lancing, I'd stop while I was ahead." **Johnny**, "good. Now why don't you go do what your paid for." Johnny walks into the office and goes to give his sister a hug, "don't take this the wrong why, but you are being more of a bitch than usual lately. Are you okay, Somebody make a move, Is there something I can do to…" Claudia goes to sit on the couch, "No John. You said you didn't want any part of the business, I'm fine." The look on his face makes her think she's got to prove it, "really Johnny I'm fine. Just the flu or something, and you know I hate being sick." John comes over to the couch and feels her forehead, "you feel fine." Claudia laughs and pushes his hand away from her head, "oh and you went to medical school when?" _Wow, I am being a bitch, _"sorry John, I didn't mean to…" Johnny gets up and pours himself a drink, "I'm just worried, since when is it a law I can't worry about my sister?" Claudia gets up to go back behind the desk, "I'm sorry, just…stressed and this stupid flu is killing me. I feel queasy one minute and the next I'm happy go lucky sunshine, then I'm ready to bits someone's head off; Its driving me fucking insane. _sigh _hey_, _how about a movie night, just us two?" Johnny smiles at his sister, puts his glass down and heads for the door, "deal."

**Johnny**, "Come on Robin I just need you to come and check her out; she's been weird." **Robin**, "Oh you mean she's been nice! That is weird." **Johnny**, "that's not funny, don't you have some doctor's oath?" **Robin**, "no. I'm not a doctor. Sorry, but your sister hates me, and believe me the feelings mutual. Try Elizabeth Webber." John sighs in defeat and heads off to find Elizabeth when he just so happens to bump into her, "Oh I'm sorry, I…I was actually looking for you!" Elizabeth's smile turns into a frown, "me? Why? I mean how can I help you Mr. Zaccarah?" Johnny finally persuade Elizabeth into coming to the house for a house call around 5:30pm. Claudia was popping popcorn when the doorbell rings and one of the guards comes into the kitchen to announce Nurse Webber's presence. **Claudia**, "What can I help you with? Let me guess: the hospitals not paying you enough and you want to be a personal nurse for my father? Well he's got plenty of…" **Elizabeth**, "No, I'm actually here to see you." Claudia turns back towards her, "me what the hell do you…Son of a bitch John. I'm going to…Know what never mind. Look I'm sorry my dimwitted brother made you lose whatever little pay you make on this house call, but I'm fine. I just have the flu. It'll pass, you can leave now." Elizabeth shakes her head, _Robin was right_, "look I may not have wealth like you, but I'm okay with that because no amount of money is worth it if I have to get it the way you do. I'm just here because I promised your brother I'd check you out, yes I'm regretting it, but I keep my promises. No matter who they're for." **Claudia**, "obviously you aren't going to go away until we get this over with, so lets get started." **Elizabeth**, "all done. And I'll call you if any information comes back from your blood work." Claudia calls a guard to show her out, and then goes to the living room to wait on her brother.

Johnny was late for the movie night with Claudia, _I hope she has one of those mood swings and doesn't get mad_. He walks into the living room and expects to find his sister ready to curse him out in some foreign language for being late, instead he finds her curled up on one of the couches. Johnny smiles, adds a blanket onto of her, turns off the TV, and then heads to bed. About an hour later Claudia wakes up and is starving! _I would love some home made pizza, oh with pickles, and strawberry milk! _Johnny comes down the kitchen stairs just as Claudia's pulling the pizza out of the oven with a pickle sticking out of her mouth, "when'd you wake up? You looked knocked out; thought I was going to have to check your pulse." Claudia puts the pizza on the counter to cool off while she takes a bit of her pickle, and then starts chopping the other end as if it were a cucumber for a salad, "ha ha, I should be mad at you for sending Nurse Webber over here, but I'm too excited for this pizza to scold you right now." Johnny moves closer, "are you putting pickles on that? It already has a weird combination of sorts." Claudia looks at the pizza then toward John, "what are you talking about, this is going to be wonderful! And just because your judging, you can't have any." John laughs as she sticks her tongue out at him and then goes back to cutting her pizza, "Oh well my lost." John grabs her arm just as she was about to sit, and directors her towards the living room, "since your in a good mood, lets have our marathon." About 30min into the movie John looks over and sees that Claudia's finished the pizza and at some point went and got chips, left over Chinese food, and more strawberry milk, "shit Claudia, didn't you eat today?" Before John, it wasn't really brought to her attention that she was eating much, "what, I'm hungry." Johnny laughs at her, "yeah and your eating like you have two stomachs or something." Claudia throws a chip at him, "shut up! I am not, I was just…I don't know, I was so hungry when I woke up, it was like I was starving." John just shakes his head and laughs again, "anything you miss?" **Claudia**, "actually I could really go for those gooey chocolate chip cookies from Kellies, and some ice cream." John watched as his sister was practically drooling, "well sorry to burst your food marathon, but we don't have any cookies." Claudia pouted a bit, until John spoke up again. **John**, "but we do have brownie chunk ice cream." Claudia's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning as she dashed for the kitchen.

The next morning Johnny walked into the kitchen to find his sister in her workout clothes eating toast and drinking strawberry milk, "thought you'd be eating a feast. What happen to you're iron stomach?" Claudia looked up at him and smiled weakly, "it probably ran away and took my second stomach with it. I've been throwing up since early this morning. This toast is the only thing I seem to keep down." John had a worried look on his face, "that was you at like six this morning? Please let me take you to the hospital, there has to be something wrong." Claudia got up, _to quick! _And immediately went back down just as John rushed to her side. **John**, "that's it, lets go now." **Claudia**, "no John I'm…" Before she got to finish she was over the garbage can spilling her guts. **John**, "don't give me that shit, there's something wrong and were going to find out NOW." Johnny hardly ever yells at Claudia so she knew he meant business, so she wiped her mouth and headed to the car. **John**, _I know there's something wrong because there is no way in hell Claudia would ever roll over like this, and there is defiantly NO way she'd go out anywhere looking like this. _He laughs a bit to himself, _she's going to kill me when she remembers this._

Johnny and Claudia are sitting in the waiting room when nurse Webber walks by, and then back tracks when she realizes it's the Zaccarah's. **Elizabeth**, "Oh Ms. Zaccarah I was just on my way to call you, This is great, you being here saves me a trip, and then you a trip, well not really because you are here now…" **Claudia**," What the hell are you blabbering on about?" **Elizabeth**, "Oh, I'm sorry I do that some times. Anyway, Congratulations!" Claudia and John both look at her like she's snapped, "what are you talking about you weird…" **John**, "Claudia! I'm sorry nurse Webber, my sister's just…having one of those mood swings I told you about." **Elizabeth**, "that's okay, it's expected when your' expecting. Her hormones don't know what they want to do, so she'll probably be just like your normal feisty, fiery sister your use to; sometimes she'll probably be um…worst; and then some days she'll be as sweet as apple pie." **Claudia**, "once again, you dingbat, what the hell are you talking about? Is the job finally getting to you, did you bump your head? And who's expecting what? What's that got to do with me?" Elizabeth's smile drops, "your expecting, I mean pregnant. Your pregnant, just about 10 or 11 weeks, but defiantly pregnant. We should schedule you an appointment soon to check you and the baby out and things like that." Claudia and John both just stood there in silence, and in shock as they watched nurse Webber bounce back off to her job like she didn't just drop an atomic bomb on the Zaccarah family.

John chased after his sister as she stormed into the house, "come on Claudia we should talk about this . You can't always keep everything in that your feeling. It's not good for you; or the baby." Claudia swung around and if it was anybody else she probably would have hit them but instead she just gave him a death glare, "No WE don't. If I don't want to talk about this then I don't have to, and since I don't care what's good or not for 'it'. John stopped in front of her, "you don't mean that?" He could tell she really didn't want to talk about this topic because she was silent (and there aren't many things that silence her) "fine, but 'it' your baby is real weather you want 'it' to be or not. So get use to calling 'it' a baby." After she was sure John left she let the tears stream down her face and headed to her room to regroup.

Later that night after Claudia woke up from napping, and then doing some paper work while waiting for John. Johnny was about to head upstairs when he heard something or someone in the office, "what are you doing up? Thought you were asleep." **Claudia**, "I was, and I thought about some things: Your right, I can't hold it all in. I feel like I'm going to explode." John laughs a little, shuts the door, and after he sits on the couch in front of the bookshelf he pats the seat next to him for her to come and join him. Claudia comes from behind the desk but before she sits down she states, "NO judging! Or Yelling, okay?" John sticks out his hand to shake hers, "deal." Claudia takes a deep breath and then takes a seat next to her brother. **Claudia**, "okay first thing is we're going to need our own team of doctors." John looks a bit confused but nods In agreement, "okay. Why?" Claudia takes another deep breath before continuing, "because the only nurse that will even look at me let alone touch me is going to hate me…Jason is the father." John's mouth falls open so wide a truck load of flies could file through, "WHAT! Claudia you know that dad and…" **Claudia**, "YOU SAID NO JUDGING!" **John**, "I'm not judging, I'm just stating facts. Dad is going to go ballistic, if it's possible for him to go even more crazy." Claudia starts to cry a bit, "I KNOW JOHN, SHIT! You don't have to tell me this! If our crazy ass father wanted to kill me before just for having an opinion and looking like my mother; then don't you think I know he's going to kill me on sight once he finds out I'm pregnant let alone pregnant with his biggest enemies baby!" By this time Claudia is balling, and John can't help but comfort his sister, even if he's angry at her for making such a big mistake, and with their families main enemies. John tries to calm his sister, "shhh…It's going to be okay. We'll figure something out, and you know I'll do anything to protect you and my niece or nephew."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a week since Claudia told Johnny that Jason's the father of her baby, and she's gotten better at calling 'it' a baby. But today her feelings of the baby, and her control of the situation was about to change. **Trevor**, _what the hell who's that_, "what's wrong, someone poison you?" Claudia wipes her mouth and puts the trashcan back onto the floor, "why the hell do you care Trevor's? Something you trying to say, should I have someone test my food when your around?" **Trevor**, "oh, I'm sorry I thought my job was to look out for the family. All the Bitchiness and mood swings you've been throwing around lately someone would think your pregnant or something." Claudia immediately snapped her head up, "NO I'm not, why the hell would you even say something like that. The kids around this family don't seem to far well if you haven't noticed, so why would I do that." **Trevor**, "fine. It was just a theory." **Claudia**, "yeah well your theories wrong. Why the hell are you even here? If it's business wise - make an appointment, because there's somewhere I have to be." As Claudia dashes out the room to escape Trevor he looks at her trying to piece together her behaviors while the wheels in his head form a plan.** Trevor, **_oh there is defiantly something going on with her, and I'm going to find out what. _

Claudia makes it all the way to the pier (with Trevor's guy fallowing; which she didn't know at the time) on the way to her hospital when her phone rings. **Claudia**, "what the hell took you so long John!" **Johnny on phone, **"what's so important you had to leave so many angry and panicked voice messages? What's wrong? Is it the baby, is the baby okay, are you okay?" Claudia sits on a nearby bench, "Calm down, no we're fine. I'm sorry I sounded so panicked, It's Trevor." **John on phone**, sighs and takes in a breath "okay, What about him?" **Claudia**, "I think he knows. I mean I don't know if he knows, knows, but he came in when I was puking earlier and then he commented on my mood swings lately." **John on the phone**, "Claudia I don't think he knows, he probably just thinks your sick." **Claudia**, "NO John he has to know I'm pregnant and if he doesn't he's not a total idiot, he's going to figure it out soon. And what am I suppose to do then, and what about when he tells daddy?" **John on the phone** he takes another deep breath, "honestly? Claudia I don't know. But if Trevor or someone else tells dad before you do he's going to go insane so I suggest you do before they have a chance to." Claudia's in tears, _dam hormones_, "John I can't do that. I just…I can't." **John on the phone**, "okay. How about this: we worry about Trevor and dad later. Right now why don't you go on like normal, and continue on your day like normal. You have that doctor's appointment today don't you?" **Claudia**, "yeah, but John…" **John on phone**, "No. Let me worry about Trevor, go make sure my niece or nephew is okay." **Claudia **wipes her face and takes a big breath smiling at her brother through the phone, "okay." **John on phone**, "good. I'll see you later, and I want a full report. Bye." Claudia says goodbye, hangs up her phone and starts back on her trip to the hospital.

Claudia woke up later that afternoon to yelling downstairs. When she got to the living room she found Jason yelling at John, and immediately went on the defense. As soon as she turned her gun onto Jason he turned to look at her and held up a picture, "what the hell is this?" Claudia pulled her gun down, looked at Johnny, and then back to Jason, "I don't know Jason. A picture that doesn't look like it came out to well." **Jason**, "It's a sonogram. And it was taped to my office door with your name attached! Why the hell was this on my door!" **Claudia**, "I don't know, isn't that a question you should ask Elizabeth or even Sam? I mean don't you and Elizabeth already have a kid, and you were together with Sam for a long time so maybe you should be asking them." **Jason**, "Really because I went and asked Elizabeth and she said she's not pregnant. Then I asked if you were, guess what she said…you are, so stop playing dumb and just tell me." **Claudia**, "tell you what? Why do you need to confirm if I'm pregnant or not. It's not like it …" Jason moved closer to her so only the two of them could hear, "please just tell me if I'm, you know. Is it me, am I the father?" Claudia took a deep breath_, of course he'd just come out and ask. It's not like he has a father to be afraid of._ Jason, I…I can't do this." Claudia runs back up the stairs to grab her keys and heads out the back stairs to avoid the situation, at least for now. Jason would have fallowed her up the stairs and been able to catch up with her before she took off, but John stopped him, "if she wanted to talk with you I'm sure she'd find a way. And you are still the enemy, in enemy territory so I'd advise you to leave before the guards come to check on all the noise you've caused. Any other time Jason would have either had some snappy come back or something but he knew he needed to find Claudia.

Claudia pulled up to the Metro Court Hotel and weighed if she really wanted to risk getting a room here. **Claudia**, _Jason is best friends with Carly, but what are the odds he'd look hear. I mean as long as Carly's not up front I should be fine. Shit, of course, I just can't fucking win tonight can I! "_I'd like one of your suites please." **Carly**, " I don't know about this." Claudia was about to rub her stomach (which she's grown to doing when she gets nerves lately) but she caught herself and put her hands onto of the counter, "look I'm tired, hungry, I have to pee, and I don't think you really want to start shit with a Zaccarah. At least not tonight, so just rent me the room and you can attack me all you want tomorrow." Carly was in shock that Claudia seemed so defeated so she processed her room and handed over the suite key. Once inside her room Claudia ordered room service, and got in the shower while she waited on it. Just as Claudia was pulling her robe around her, her phone went off. She looked at it, _Johnny again sigh. I know I should answer it, but I_… A knock at the door threw her train of thought off. After finishing her grilled cheese, and mayo sandwich with cheese fries and strawberry milk she climbed in her bed and fell sound asleep.

Jason came as soon as she called, "where is she carly?" Carly came from behind the counter to sit with him in the lobby, "what's going on Jason and why do you seem to care?" Jason sighs and wipes his face in exhaustion, "it's a long story you're not going to like." **Carly**, "try me." She could tell he was going to need more prying than that so she tried again, "Jason come on. We tell each other everything. Is it something I can help with? And what's it got to do with Claudia Zaccarah? You're not buddies with her now are you? Like trying to save her from some trouble she got into. You do always try to save the unsaveable." **Jason**, "CARLY!" He noticed he startled her_, she's just trying to help_, "okay it does include Claudia, but like I said you're not going to like it." Carly just watched him, and tried to figure it out, lucky for her he started to spill what was really going on. **Jason**, "she's pregnant." **Carly**, "okay. But why do you care, why does this information have you tracking her down? What are you trying to protect her or…Oh shit Jason you didn't!" Jason looks at her and hopes for sympathy but knows Carly's just going to give it to him straight, "It was before I knew who she was. You know I wouldn't have even looked at if I knew that she's Anthony Zaccarah's daughter. And it didn't help that I met her that night I broke up with Sam. It was a mistake, but it happened okay." Carly, "so what are you going to do; what is she going to do?" **Jason**, "I don't know that's why I've been looking for her all night. I went to her house earlier, but I obviously went about it the wrong way because she ran off and her brother threw me out." **Carly**, "well how'd you find out? I mean if she ran off, she obviously didn't tell you herself. And maybe she ran because she wasn't ready to tell you." **Jason**, "I found the sonogram taped to my office door this afternoon with a note attached about 'taking care of my responsibilities' and I may have stormed in and demanded to see her earlier." Carly glared at him, so Jason continued, "okay, so I demanded to see her, woke her up. She came downstairs to me and Johnny arguing and then I accused her of not telling me, and might have demanded for her to admit it." Carly took a breath and tried to process it all, "no wonder she ran. I mean I'm defiantly not a fan, and I'm not taking her side, but geese Jason. You probably scared the hell out of her. Think about it, she probably wasn't planning this either, not saying I'd put it past a Zaccarah, but she's probably scared out of her mind. She's probably just learning to deal, and then you show up demanding information about her pregnancy." **Jason**, "I know! I didn't mean to, I was just…How could she not tell me? I'm not like Sonny, I mean I know we're suppose to be enemies but I wouldn't be anything but…pleasant to her and my child. I would…" Carly reaches over to hug her friend, "I know. I know Jason, but put yourself in her shoes. I mean just think about what her father must think - if he even knows. Just give her time." She laughs and he looks at her weird with a 'what's so funny look' "I just can't believe it, but I think I just stood up for a Zaccarah." Jason joined her in laughter, thanked her and headed home.

A few days later Claudia was still avoiding - avoiding Johnny, avoiding Carly, and defiantly avoiding Jason. It wasn't until late afternoon when she was heading back up to her room did she run into Carly. Carly could tell she was trying to avoid her, but she promised Jason she'd try so she hopped on the elevator, "Jason's a good father." **Claudia **just looked at her, "good for him." Carly just smiled and continued, "he told me about, you know (she pointed towards Claudia's stomach)." Claudia crossed her arms over her stomach, "I don't know what your talking about." **Carly**, "Claudia, really? You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm just trying to get you to talk with Jason. I know your families are enemies, but for you're babies sake I hope you can look past that and talk with the father of your child." Before Claudia had a chance to comment Carly got off as the doors opened onto the next floor. Claudia waited for the doors to close before she breathed, closed her eyes, and leaned back against the wall thinking and waiting for the elevator to get to her floor. Claudia, _I think I hate her even more because she's right_. She sighs, and gets ready to step off the elevator as it dings signaling it's about to open up to her floor.

Claudia is pacing back in forth in the living room of the suite, watching the clock, _30min_. _That's it I can't take this_. She grabs her purse and heads for the restaurant downstairs where she's suppose to be meeting Jason. By the time Jason got there Claudia had finished a salad, and was now working on a cheeseburger, fries, and her second grilled cheese. Jason sat down across from her, "you must really like cheese." **Claudia**, "since when are you with the small talk?" Jason smiled a bit, "I was just trying to…" **Claudia**, "I was kidding. And no, I use to hate cheese, and strawberry milk let alone regular milk." **Jason**, "so your trying new things or…" **Claudia**, "no apparently the baby likes them." Jason was silent for awhile, _didn't think she'd jump right down to it, _"look about the other night at your place…I didn't mean to yell and I know if you were ready you'd tell me so I'm…" **Claudia**, "I would have told you…I'm sorry I wasn't the one who told you. And I've never been afraid of anything - well until this that is." **Jason**, "I know our families don't exactly get along, but I want this. I want to be there for you and the baby, I want to help, and I want her to grow up with a father. I want to protect her and…" Claudia smirks at him, "her? Why do you think it's a her?" Jason smiled, a real smile, not a fake half-hearted smile but a real life I'm so excited smile, "I might just hope it's a girl." Claudia and Jason talked some more, got to know one another, and discussed more about the baby as well. Just as they were in the lobby saying good bye someone intervened. **Anthony**, "well isn't this nice, my only daughter looking all cozy with the enemy." Claudia and Jason came out of their embrace. Claudia immediately felt like that small, scared child she use to be, "daddy! We weren't…I wasn't…" **Anthony**, "we…I what Claudia? Are you about to tell me you didn't let yourself get knocked up by one of my biggest enemies! Is that it? Because that'd be a lie, I saw the sonogram of my grandchild. And when I'm through with the both of you I will raise him. He'll be a wonderful heir." Claudia just stood there in shock, _who told him? How'd he get out of that crazy place? What did he just say about my baby?_ "I can't…I…" She couldn't handle all of this so she just walked over to the elevators, got on, didn't notice Jason right behind her as her father turned to leave because she collapsed as soon as the doors closed.

Jason found her key in her bag, lifted her up and when the doors opened to the suite floor he carried her to her room, unlocked it and kicked the door closed. Jason sat there starring at her for what seemed like forever until she finally snapped out of it, "are you okay? I think we should get you to the hospital - just in case. I mean you've been out of it for at least 15-20min. That can't be good…We should…" Claudia sat up on the coach and drunk some of the water he had sitting there for her. After she put the glass down she caught a glance of Jason's face, "really I'm okay. I'm just…how'd he get out? And he can't raise my child Jason. I mean I just wont let that happen. I can't…" Jason could tell she was about to go into hysterics, "Claudia it'll be okay. Remember what I said, I'm going to protect you and the baby. I wont let anything happen to either of you. I promise." Claudia just nodded her head up and down, and then went to the back to lie down. Hours later she came out of the room in red short shorts and a white tank top with her hair pulled into this messy low ponytail and almost tripped over Jason's feet. Jason immediately jumped up and reached for his gun. **Claudia**, "what he hell Jason! And why are you still here? I thought you left." Jason put his gun away, "I said I was going to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. Why are you up, it's early." Then his eyes zeroed in on her stomach, "is it the baby, are you okay, is she okay!" Claudia laughed and walked towards the kitchenette with Jason fallowing close behind, "we're fine. Just hungry." Jason watched her make a grilled cheese, "you shouldn't have to stay in this hotel." Claudia looked over her shoulder then focused back on her task, "it's fine for now. I've actually thought about looking for a place of my own, but I've been kind of busy." Jason was going to comment but her phone went off and she left the kitchen, sandwich in hand to go see who it was.

Jason figured she was okay so he went back to the living room to go back to sleep. Claudia sat on her bed talking to john, "I know. I'm sorry. I just…I panicked a bit, and I… I know John. I wont ignore your calls anymore. Sorry." Claudia talked on the phone with her brother for about an hour before he realized she was falling asleep and told her to call him tomorrow. Claudia agreed, hung up and got up to take her plate into the kitchenette. On her way back, she caught herself smiling at Jason Morgan. He did look really cute with his feet hanging off the coach and his beautiful sleeping face. Claudia covered Jason up with a nearby blanket she used earlier, and headed back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia stepped out of the elevator and saw Carly over at the front desk, _mind as well get this over with._ Carly looked up and expected a whole confrontation about

yesterday's elevator scene, "how may I help you Mrs. Zachariah?" **Claudia**, "I'm only gong to say this once and I'll deny it if you ever repeat it: You were right

about Morgan…Thank You." Carly, _did she just apologize! I didn't even think that was in her vocabulary. _While Curly was thinking over what just came out of

Claudia's mouth Claudia took that as her cue to leave and turned on her heels and exited the hotel to go met her brother at the pier.

He saw her before she saw him, "Next time your afraid can you please let me help?" Claudia nodded yes and hugged her brother, "I'm sorry John. I just freaked

out a bit." Johnny understood, _hell if he were her and in her shoes right now he'd run a lot further than the Metro Court Hotel_. **Johnny**, "so how's my niece or

nephew?" Claudia fallowed him towards a nearby bench, "good. But he or she is going to make me fat! All I do is eat and sleep. I feel like a bear preparing to

hibernate or something." John laughs at his sister's comment, "Claudia your not a bear, your just pregnant. What's with all the shopping bags, hope you didn't buy

any more shoes." Claudia makes a loud gasping sound, "what's wrong with my shoes?" **Johnny**, "Really, you have to ask? Are you even suppose to be wearing

shoes that high when your pregnant?" Claudia looked down at her black knee high boots and then back up at her brother, "John you know I love my shoes just as

much as I do you. I'll wear them until I can't any more!" Johnny laughs at her again and then gets serious to change the topic, "so what do you plan on doing

about your living arrangements?" **Claudia**, _well I guess we were going to get here sooner or later_, "Well the last time Jason and I talked we were thinking that

maybe I move in with…" She didn't even get a change to finish her sentence, "If you are about to say what I think you are then you are as crazy as our father! You

can NOT move in with Jason Morgan! You should go ahead and get that 'white picket fence' fantasy out of your head now because there is no way in Hell dad's

going to let that happen." **Claudia**, "I just said we talked about it John, geese it's not like I said I'm moving in tomorrow." **Johnny**, "NO. I'm sorry I yelled…I just

don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, and if you do this it's like your saying 'hey dad yeah this is the time and place I'd like to be killed'." Claudia

sighed, "John don't you think your being a bit over dramatic?" **Johnny**, "No I don't, and I'm serious Claudia don't even think about this any more. You know what I

was thinking about moving out, I'll start looking for a place big enough for the three of us." **Claudia**, "Fine I'll stop talking about it…for now. You do know Jason's

going to come up in conversation and in person a lot? He is this child's father." Johnny got up to leave, "yeah don't remind me. I'm not going to plot his demise or

your's because of this, but I'm still not going to be all 'buddy-buddy' to him either. After all, he is the Ass who got my sister pregnant." As John walked away

Claudia laughed a bit, _he's so over protective_, but deep down she knew the reality of her situation too.

Later that night when Claudia returned she thought Jason would be gone, no such luck, "what are you still doing here?" Jason stopped cooking and looked at her,

"thought you could use a break." Claudia stepped over to the pot and noticed it was spaghetti, covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Jason ran after her,

"really? I think I'm offended, you haven't even tasted it." Claudia finished, rinsed out her mouth and turned toward him, "not funny. I CANT keep anything down,

CANT eat my favorite foods, some of my clothes are starting to get snug, and worst of all - I CANT wear my favorite heels!" Jason tried his hardest not to laugh,

but it wasn't working. She pushed past him and stormed into her room, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! This is your Fault Jason Morgan!" Jason walked in and sat on the bed

next her, and started rubbing her back in small circles, "I'm sorry." Claudia lifted her head and turned it to the side so she could see his face, "you know everyone

who already knows is against us. And when the rest of the town finds out you'll get the sympathy while I get the 'oh wow she really is just a whore who can't keep

her legs closed'." **Jason**, "Claudia that's not true." She sat up and leaned against the headboard next to him, "really what was Carly's reaction? How about Sam?

Better yet, does she even know Jason?" He was quiet, "Thought so. Look, you don't have to be apart of this. We can just act like it never happened." Jason was

angry now, "I've never have and never will deny any of my kids. I don't care what the town thinks, and especially not my ex. I can handle her." Claudia gets up to

change, "if you say so. But don't say I didn't warn you that this isn't going to get ugly." Once Claudia pulled her shirt up over her head Jason's whole concentration

was gone. Since Claudia was naturally a small person the pregnancy on her tiny frame was noticeable and Jason couldn't stop staring and smiling. Claudia noticed

he didn't have some snappy comeback so she turned around and caught him, "what are you smiling at?" Jason stood up, walked to her and placed his hands on her

stomach, "you" and he turned her to face the mirror, "this is what I'm smiling at. You are beautiful, the both of you." Claudia was in shock, one because she'd

never even think that Jason Morgan would tolerate her let alone say she's beautiful no matter what. And two because no one has ever called her beautiful, well

without having some motive behind it. So she felt kind of uncomfortable, which he noticed so he let her go, "well since you can't eat the dinner I made how about

we order out?" Claudia nods her head yes, and finishes changing into more comfortable clothes while Jason heads out the door, "_Claudia you better NOT fall for _

_him! Get it together! You have enough on your plate._" As soon as Jason finished ordering the food, his phone went off, "hello?" **Person on phone**, "Jason. Can we

talk?" Just then Claudia walked into the living room with a bag of cheese cubes and strawberry milk, "Jason could you…Oh sorry I didn't know you were on the

phone." Claudia quietly sat on the couch and flipped on the TV while Jason stood there kind of frozen. **Person on the phone**, "Jason? Who…Never mind, can we

please talk." **Jason**, "yeah. Kellies - in about 20 minutes." That's when Claudia looked up, "Oooo, please tell me your going to bring me some of those yummy

chocolate chip cookies!" Jason cocked his eyebrow up, "yummy?" Claudia threw a pillow at him, "shut up!" He laughed as he walked towards the door. **Claudia**,

"and you better bring me some cookies back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who added my story, and for the wonderful comments!<strong>

_Next: Who's that on the phone when Jason picks up! Guess you'll have to keep reading to know. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia wondered why Jason was off to Kellies in such a rush, but hey their not together so why is she jealous? She tried not to think about it, watched her

movie and waited for her food to arrive.

Jason walked into Kellies and immediately spotted her, What do you want to talk about Sam? I thought you said all you needed to say when you broke up with

me?" Sam got up because she was going to hug him but obviously that wasn't going to happen so she took her seat, "I'm sorry Jason. I just…I was upset, I

didn't mean it. I…" Jason cut her off, "it to late for apologies now. I've already moved on." Sam was horrified, "What! Jason it's just been a few months. I just

said I needed some time to think, I didn't mean…" **Jason**, "No what you mean is you wanted me to just sit around and wait for you like I usually do. Well I'm

sorry, but I didn't. And I don't care what everyone says, Claudia's not bad. She may seem like it, but that's just what everyone associated with her last name.

She's nothing like her father. And we will make sure our daughter has a wonderful life. We…" Jason just then noticed that he was springing all this information

onto her and she was taking it hard by the look in her eyes, "Sam?" For a few more seconds she was speechless, "I…Claudia Zaccarah? Your enemy, you fucked

your enemy! And then you got her fucking pregnant Jason! What the fuck, how stupid are you! How could you…" Jason got up, "We broke up Sam, that means

you no longer have the right to judge and I dam sure don't have to listen to your comments." Jason stormed towards the counter and picked up his order of

cookies and then stormed out with everyone staring.

Just as Jason entered the Metro Court he saw Carly behind the counter, _thank God someone sane_, "can you take a break?" Carly could see her friend needed

her, "give me a second. I'll met you in my office." Jason nodded and headed towards the hall that led to Carly's office. A few seconds later and Carly click

clacked down the hall to find her best friend leaning against the wall, "come on in." As she shut the door she noticed he seemed upset and when he's upset you

have to kind of force he's feelings out, "Jason what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Jason took a seat, "No. Well not directly. I don't know what do Carly. I feel like I'm

in between, and I don't even know what I'm in between." Carly sat next to him on the couch, "Jason your not making any sense, what are you talking about?"

Jason took a deep breath and sat back, "I told Sam tonight." Carly nodded, "oh. And I take it she didn't take the news well?" Jason got up and started pacing,

"No. and then she started yelling at me about how I screwed up, and how could I knock up a Zaccarah, and all this other shit." **Carly**, "And let me guess it got

worst when you defended Claudia?" Jason took a seat, "Yeah, well for the most part because there wasn't much conversation after that, I got my cookies and

left." Carly looked at the bag in his hand. Jason fallowed her gaze, "Claudia is like in love with Junk food right now. I think it's because normally she wouldn't

even take a second look at a cookie unless it was a carrot in the shape of a cookie." He smirks and Carly catches it, "Jason are you falling for her?" Jason jumps

up, "What? Carly you know her family is against ours in everyway possible!" Carly waits for him to calm a bit, "I know Jason, but I didn't ask about her family I

ask are you falling for her?" Jason took his seat again, "I…You know I asked her to move in with me awhile ago and she hasn't said a word about it again?" Carly

grinned then continued, "Jason did you ever think that she's in the same hot spot as you? Heck, maybe even more because she's the one that's actually

pregnant. Both your families hate each other, And I'm pretty sure the town hates her, I know I did…" **Jason**, "yeah but I just don't know what to do…" **Carly**,

"Jason don't take this the wrong way, I love you dearly, but you need to be having this conversation with Claudia. She needs to know what your thinking, and

feeling and you her."

After his conversation with Carly Jason took some time to think before going back up to Claudia. When he got back upstairs he expected to be faced with a very

angry pregnant woman, but instead he was faced with silence. As he stepped further into the living room he encountered a quite sleeping pregnant woman,

curled up on the couch. Jason smiled, sat the cookies down on the table and crouched down to shake Claudia awake, "Claudia. Claudia wake up please."

**Claudia**, "hmmmm. What? Jason do you know how often it is I get into a good position that actually allows me to sleep!" Jason sat next to her when she sat up,

"Sorry. I just…I think we need to talk." Claudia reached for the cookies, "fine. What is so important that you could not wait for your pregnant girlfriend to wake

up?" Claudia didn't catch what she said until after it came out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." **Jason**, "I guess before we get down to business we should figure

out a place that'd be safe for my pregnant girlfriend to live." Claudia swallowed the cookie she was now chewing, "Jason. I didn't. I don't need protection. Were

fine." Jason stood up and started to head to the bedroom to start packing her stuff, "could you let me do something!" Claudia put the bag of cookies down and

fallowed, "Don't yell at me Morgan! I don't take to kind to people telling me what to do! And we both know your Not my father, so back off!" Jason grabbed the

shirt back from her that she just snached, "Why are you so fucking stubborn! Just let me help!" Claudia snatched it back, and pushed Jason a bit, "Your one to

call someone stubborn!" Jason pushed her lightly back but she tripped and fell onto the bed. Jason was still angry but placed his hand down to help her up which

Claudia pulled on. He fell on top of her and Claudia pulled him into a passionate kissed that he was forced to return. **Jason**, "Claudia you can't just end a fight

with sex." Claudia let up to breath a bit, "Jason I'm the pregnant, horny one whose bond to let one of her bitch mood-swings loose if you don't give me what I

want. And right now, I want you." Jason looked into her eyes which where now playful, and full of lust but just let it go and gave in to her because he knew

there would be no way he'd win this battle.


End file.
